


Freedom

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo looked at the barely discernible silhouette of Kougaiji standing unaffected a few feet away and thanked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was, "26. Fire," from the 30_deathfics LJ Community.

Everything was burning. He could feel his skin crisping and peeling off, he could smell his hair burning, he couldn’t see anything except the flames rising up higher around him.

Along with his surroundings, his burdens were being burned away as well. The need to find his master’s sutras, the need to be strong, the need to finish this Heavenly mission that he was sent on. The blazing inferno was taking everything away from him and turning them into ashes and he felt lighter.

He felt free.

Sanzo looked at the barely discernible silhouette of Kougaiji standing unaffected a few feet away and thanked him.


End file.
